Juntos por siempre
by Rod.RoMA
Summary: Era un cálido y día soleado de primavera y seis niños estaban jugando en el parque pero lo que no sabián es que con la partida de uno de ellos las cosas iban a cambiar.


**Este bueno pues este es mi primer Fi casi que nose muy bien cómo empezar pero creo yo que ya con el tiempo le iré entendiendo mas y pues hasta voy perfeccionando jajaja. Ahh si les quiero decir que aquí está un personaje mío y es el hermano mayor de mimi jeje acepto sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa menos insultos porque yo también puedo insultar pero no lo hago.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen no son míos ni serán. Snif snif **

Era un día cálido y soleado de primavera y siete niños estaban jugando en el parque.

¡TAI! Ven acá me las vas a pagar-Gritaba una niña castaña de aproximadamente seis años corriendo tras un niño que la había quitado su pelota.

Alcánzame si puedes Mimi, por que no te la pienso entregar hasta que me alcances-Gritaba Taichí Yagami huyendo de la castaña.

PUM…se oye un golpe en seco, y el niño de cabellos alborotados ya se encontraba en el piso, lleno de lodo.

Ya te había dicho mi hermana que le devolvieras su pelota Tai- Dijo el hermano mayor de la castaña.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Hay Tai ahora sí que te lo tenía merecido jajajaja.- Dijo Matt

¡Cállate Matt!- Grito Tai, al rubio que se reía a carcajadas del pobre castaño que se encontraba en el piso.

Es que es inevitable no reírse de tu cara llena de-una plasta de lodo le cayó de lleno en la cara dejándolo con la palabra en la boca-¡puaj!, TAI, me llenaste la boca de lodo- Grito Matt.

Matt se lanzo sobre Tai, así empezando una pelea, Sora (que venía junto con Mimi ya que se había quedado a descansar, después de ir corriendo tras Tai), salió corriendo a separarlos junto con la ayuda de Max y Mimi, hasta que llegaron dos señores altos y los separaron, sin problema alguno.

Al momento en que voltean para reconocer el rostro de las personas que los habían separado se dieron cuenta, que se trataba de los padres de Tai y Matt.

Cuando van a entender que no se deben andar peleando en lugares públicos todavía fuera en la casa o en el jardín de una de las casas, ¡pero en un parque! Están asustando a los niños pequeños y a sus hermanos también- Dijo el señor Ishida.

Ya pa que no es para tanto como si nuestros hermanos no nos hubieran visto pelear antes- Respondió Matt que aun se encontraba siendo sostenido por su padre- Y ya suéltame que no soy reo para que me tengas agarrado aun-

Pues parece que sí y mejor ya pónganse a jugar todos ¡en paz!- Dijo el señor Ishida refiriéndose a los dos pequeños.

Así transcurrió la tarde con los niños jugando y corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que se tuvieron que despedir, porque estaba empezando a oscurecer y ya era hora de ir cada quien a sus respectivas casas. Por lo que Mimi y Max se fueron con el señor Ishida y Matt. Y por otro lado Sora iba con Tai y el señor Yagami.

Oye Sora no fue este uno de los mejores fines de semana-Le dijo Tai a Sora con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Tai para ti todos los fines de semana que salimos son geniales o maravillosos o divertidísimos- Le respondió Sora haciendo que la sonrisa de Tai se desvaneciera.

Ohhh bueno Sora yo nomas decía que este es uno de los mejores y siempre lo digo porque me la paso con mis dos mejores amigos y mis dos mejores amigas, así que siempre serán de lo mejor para mi- Respondió tai con otra sonrisa igual o más grande que la anterior.

Bueno si lo pones de ese modo pues yo creo que si es genial porque somos los mejores-Sonrió contagiada por la sonrisa de Tai- pero- su sonrisa se borro-, ¿no crees tú que nos hemos estado apartando mucho estos últimos meses?, digo en la primaria Max se la ha estado pasando mas en el salón de música que en el recreo con nosotros, tu hay veces que te vas a jugar futbol con tus amigos, y Matt cuando te vas tú él se va a buscar a Max al salón de música y ahí se están hasta que se acaba el recreo-Dijo Sora pensativa.

Pues si en eso tienes razón pero aun así seremos siempre los mejores amigos-Le dio ánimos Tai a Sora haciendo que su sonrisa volviera.

Así transcurrió una semana desde ese día en el parque, y las cosas pasaron tal y como las dijo Sora .Max y Matt se iban al salón de música, Tai a jugar con sus amigos a las canchas de futbol, y Sora y Mimi se quedaba solas jugando o platicando. Pero lo que no sabían es que uno de ellos se tendría que separar del grupo, por un largo tiempo, pero eso no cambiaria las cosas. O no del todo, aun así los pequeños niños se la pasaron jugando y yendo al parque como todos los fines de semana.

Llegaron las vacaciones de verano y era aun más divertido salir ya que duraban más tiempo jugando, estaban libres de tareas y mejor aun, son niños, fueron a las albercas en un viaje grupal donde las familias de los niños se juntaban y salían de paseo o a algún otro lugar.

Hasta que un día.

¡¿COMO QUE TE VAS A IR!?- Grito el niño Yagami.

Pues si Tai así como lo oyes me voy a ir a Estados unidos con una tía que da clases de canto, y me consiguió un lugar en su escuela, así que mi papá me dijo que si me quería ir, y yo le dije que si para así seguir son mi sueño de ser un gran cantante, y cuando crezca y madure y todo eso del cambio de voz no me afecte ya que tendré practica y así no olvido mi sueño de cantar en los escenarios- Respondió Max con una leve sonrisa.

Sora se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo cálido e inocente.

Que te vaya muy bien Max- Le dijo rompiendo el abrazo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Si viejo aun con siete años ya sabes lo que quieres y vas a hacer lo que sea para cumplirlo- Matt se acerco y estrecho su mano y luego le dio un abrazo.

Verdad que si soy muy feliz por mi hermano mayor-Comento la Tachikawa.

Bueno entonces hay que disfrutar estas dos semanas juntos y hay que jugar y, y hay que, hacer una promesa de que nunca vamos a dejar de ser los mejores amigos- Exclamo Tai por lo que todos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Desde ese día las vidas de los niños inseparables iban a cambiar, no darían un giro de ciento ochenta grados pero si sería un pequeño cambio.

**Bueno aquí está el primer cap. de no se cuantos vayan a ser pero pienso hacerla larga. Comentarios y sugerencias por review por fas. (:**


End file.
